


Just a Glimpse

by Slytherin_Quidditch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divination, Engagement, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Quidditch/pseuds/Slytherin_Quidditch
Summary: After trying a new product invented by George, Hermione must choose between her greatest temptation and her fear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Round Two Only  
> Theme: Temptation
> 
> This came out quite fluffy.

Hermione nervously looked down at the package in her hand. She glanced up to see George watching her hopefully as she took in the bright purple wrapping with silver lettering emblazoned across the front. Crystal Ball was the first product that George invented since the end of the war and the loss of his twin. The absence of Fred had sent George down a dark path, one that contained copious amounts of alcohol and one attempt at necromancy. 

Angelina Johnson was not about to lose both of the twins and with Hermione’s help they pulled the remaining Weasley twin from his depression. Soon George reopened Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and the students of Hogwarts couldn’t be happier. It had taken George nearly a year to start attempting to invent new products. 

George knew she didn’t believe in anything Divination related but he insisted that she test the product. Hermione stomped down any of her negative feelings on the subject and asked George to explain the product. The smile that blossomed across his face made Hermione glad she didn’t decline. 

“So it works similarly to our Daydream Charms.” George started, “but instead of placing you in a completely fictional setting, Crystal Ball creates a scenario that could quite possibly happen in your life. It’s like a glimpse of a possible future.” George looked to her for any questions.

“How does it determine the scenario? Or are you placed into a preset one like the daydream charms?” Hermione asked as she examined the package carefully. 

“I created a charm that mimics the idea of legilimency but less invasive. It picks up memories of your day to day routine, such as work or people you interact with.” George watched as Hermione looked at the product for the first time quite appreciatively and sighed in relief. “Go home Mione and test it. Let me know what you think.” 

“Of course George. But I want to look over your notes for the charm. The idea is fascinating.” Hermione started, eyes glimmering at the thought of a debate on magical theory. Sensing this George practically threw the small witch toward the floo. Hermione laughed at George’s reaction before traveling to her flat. 

Hermione basked in the silence of her flat. Having shared a flat with both Ron and Harry previously, the quiet was definitely welcome. She moved to lounge on her couch as she opened the purple packaging. A small card that explained the product in more thorough manner than the outside description was the first thing Hermione pulled from the product. Then a plain ring followed. 

According to the explanation she had to place the ring on her hand and say the enclosed charm which would transport her to her possible future. Hermione took a deep breath and proceeded with the charm, laying back her throw pillows as her vision slowly faded to be replaced by the sight of a living room that was far different from her own.

 

“Elle hurry up you don’t want to miss the train do you?” A male voice called from the next room. 

“I’ll be down in a minute dad.” A girl’s voice called back. “I’m trying to get Lena into her carrier. Don’t let Cassian eat all the food.” A laugh that sounded quite similar to her own was released. Hermione realized that she was listening to her possible future family getting ready to leave for Hogwarts. A few moments past when she heard footsteps entering the room. A small girl entered with gorgeous dark blonde hair that fell in a manner that resembled Hermione’s own locks. Following the girl was an older version of Hermione. Her hair was obviously never going to be tamed, Hermione thought as she watched her levitate the small girl’s trunk toward what must be the kitchen. 

Hermione joined the duo and entered the next room to be greeted to the sight of what must be her husband and son. The boy who sat at the table was a few years older than his sister who pulled a chair closer to her brother and began pestering him with questions about Hogwarts. Cassian answered her questions politely as he continued eating.

“Eleanor eat your breakfast.” The older Hermione told her daughter before moving over toward her husband. “Did you eat already Ade?” She asked as she wrapped her arms around the man’s middle.

“I did,” he replied. “I was just making up your plate. You need to feed our newest family members.” Hermione felt herself blush as she watched the pair kiss sweetly and took in the swollen stomach she missed in her earlier observation. She examined the man that held her older self closely, wondering if she knew him. His blonde hair matched their daughter’s and he stood nearly a foot taller than her. When he fully turned toward his children sitting at the table, she was able to take in his hazel eyes and immediately recognized him. Adrian Pucey was probably the only Slytherin that had not teased or mocked her blood when they attended Hogwarts together.

Adrian had become a curse breaker after the war and as Hermione had achieved a mastery in Ancient Runes the two worked together occasionally when he need someone with a higher understanding of how runes worked. Their working relationship led to a friendship that both enjoyed. Hermione admitted to herself that he was quite attractive and blushed under his flirtations. Adrian Pucey was a confident man that thoroughly enjoyed ruffling her feathers. 

Hermione watched as the family finished their breakfast before gathering their school trunks. A quick pop that signaled apparition sounded and Hermione found herself on Platform 9¾. She observed her daughter hugging Adrian tightly. Her son Cassian carefully wrapped his arms around her older self before moving to talk to his unborn siblings. “You be good for mum.” He started as he glanced up at Hermione. “And I’ll be here when you’re born. I’ll be the best brother just like I am for Elle.” Hermione felt her eyes well with tears as she watched her older self crush her son on her arms. Eleanor latched onto her mother once her older brother was released. Hermione happily noticed that even though Cassian looked to be about 14 he allowed his father to pull him into a hug. 

“I’ll see you at Christmas break.” Adrian told his son as he looked him over. “Don’t get into too much trouble and look out for Eleanor.” 

“I will dad.” Cassian answered before turning to his sister. “Ready to go.” 

“Yes!” The younger girl beamed. “I’ll write you tonight after I get sorted.” She promised her parents as her brother loaded her trunk onto the train. “I love you mum, dad.” And with one last hug Eleanor vanished after her brother boarding the train. 

Hermione and Adrian were joined by Harry and Ginny not long after. Draco Malfoy even came over and conversed with the couple. The wives quickly cooed over Hermione’s new pregnancy, which apparently was a complete accident. The parents waved as the train pulled from the station before departing.

Adrian embraced Hermione when they arrive back in their home. “I love you so much.” He whispered to her. “You’ve given me more in life than I ever expected I’d get.” The pair twirled around the living room in a dance that only they could hear the music to.

“I could say the same for you Ade. I never thought I could ever feel so much love in my life. And I’m so happy to add to our family.” Hermione responded before kissing her husband.

Hermione opened her eyes to reveal her empty flat as the charm faded away. Hermione swore she could still see the messy curls belonging to a daughter that may never exist and a son that had her caring heart. The thought of either of them not existing was a sad thought. She allowed her thoughts to drift to Adrian. Would he ever see her as the mother of his children or his loving wife? She shook her head. It was just a possibility based on her daily interactions it was a slim possibility, they were just close friends. 

The next day Hermione reported to George how the product worked before heading to work. She began rifling through any paperwork that accumulated during the weekend when a knock sounded at her door. “Hey Mi.” A familiar voice called. Hermione nearly shot out of her chair as Adrian appeared before her. “I’ve got a site that’s practically crawling with runes. If you can I could definitely use your expertise. 

Hermione found herself examining the man in front of her, searching for similarities between him and the Adrian the charm produced. She found herself accepting to assist and with quick word with her secretary Hermione allowed Adrian to side along her to his work site. 

The day passed quickly as she moved through the different runes to help Adrian break the wards surrounding the manor the site contained. Hermione was starting to think she opened Pandora’s box as she struggled to keep from ogling the blonde wizard. Adrian watched her in confusion as he observed her odd behavior. “Mi is everything okay?” He eventually asked when he found her staring blankly at the runes in front of her. 

“Yes, I um guess I might be a bit tired.” Hermione stated weakly. All she could picture was the man that had starred in many of her fantasies as her husband. Now that she had seen the loving relationship the two of them could possess her small crush was inflating out of proportion. 

“Well we’re pretty much done with what we can accomplish today. How about dinner at that little Thai place by the Leaky?” He asked hopefully. Hermione froze for a moment before agreeing. 

Hermione watched Adrian across the table with the scenario the Crystal Ball charm had practically burned into her mind. Shoving aside her less than cooperative thoughts she bantered with Adrian while waiting for their food. Once finished, Adrian insisted on paying causing the memories of the charm to float to the forefront of her mind, the pair exited the restaurant. Hermione viewed the charm’s scenario in her head as she walked with Adrian. 

This could ruin everything between us now, Hermione thought. The fear of destroying the easy friendship by introducing a romantic aspect to it scared Hermione greatly. Her and Ron haven’t even talked since they called off the wedding two years prior. She didn’t want that to happen with Adrian.

“You're being awfully quiet tonight Mi.” Adrian commented causing a shiver to run over Hermione as she came out of her thoughts. Noticing her shiver Adrian shrugged out of his jacket and moved to wrap it over her shoulders. Hermione turned toward him to answer at that moment. The pair of them stared at each other mere inches between them. 

Hermione recalled the way Adrian led her around the living room in a dance as he whispered sweet words in her ear. She envisioned the way he looked at her like there was no one else in the world. And lastly she remembered how he kissed her and cared for their family. She realized this Adrian was not so different than the Adrian she seen in the Crystal Ball charm. 

It was when Adrian finally placed his jacket over her shoulders that Hermione felt her Gryffindor courage make an appearance. She knew the moment she made a move she'd be facing her great temptation and fear. Adrian allowed his fingers to brush over Hermione’s shoulders when the desire to kiss him became too much. She leaned up slowly allowing her eyes to drop to his lips. Adrian’s breath caught for a moment before he to leaned in. He met Hermione’s eyes for permission before crushing his lips against hers. 

It felt like they kissed forever when in reality it was only a few minutes. Adrian pulled back, resting his forehead against Hermione’s breathing heavily. “I've wanted to do that for quite a while now.” He whispered. He smiled as the light pink blush rose onto Hermione’s cheeks. “You're so beautiful.” 

Hermione leaned up connecting their lips once again. “I was afraid that I was going to ruin our friendship.” She told him quietly as she relayed her fears. 

“Mi nothing could stop me from being your friend. Whether we are a couple or merely friends. Though I'd prefer to see where a relationship will take us.” Adrian cradled Hermione's face slowly kissing her as he had in the charm. 

“I want to give us a try.” She replied.

A few months later found Hermione at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes for the release of the Crystal Ball charm. She watched as Adrian found himself in a conversation with Harry when George approached her. “So I never asked what the charm showed you.” He asked as he followed her gaze to her new fiancé. 

“Adrian, it showed me him and a family we may have.” Hermione answered as she smiled at George. “A family we starting sooner than we thought.” George looked at Hermione in surprise as her hand covered her middle. “The charm made me realize just how much I held myself back from being happy because I was afraid. It tempted me to find my courage and take the risk.”

“Now Weasley I know this is your show today but we'd like to announce something.” Adrian interrupted politely. George nodded happily and stepped back giving the couple the floor. Their family and friends stood before them and the couple smiled at each other. “Hermione and I are expecting a little boy.” He announced, pulling Hermione into his side. Everyone congratulated them as they mingled with everyone. 

“Have you thought of names yet?” Harry asked as he hugged Hermione and shook Adrian's hand. 

Hermione glanced at Adrian before she answered. “We’re going to name him Cassian.”


End file.
